Customers can reach out to contact centers, especially those dealing with technical product support, to initiate a service request. The service request can be generated via a variety of electronic communication mediums, such as via a voice communication, via a video communication, via an Instant Messaging session, an email, via a web server, via Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system, and/or the like. The service request is an electronic communication asking for resolution of a problem related to a product sold to a customer. As the service request is initiated, a variety of data is collected as an input from the customer through the various electronic communication mediums, such as information about the customer, a type of issue, a type of product, a problem severity, and/or the like.
The collected data is required for the service request to be properly routed, managed, and/or reported before, during, and after its resolution. The accuracy of the data is important for timely and effective resolution of service requests. If the data is inaccurate, service requests may be routed to an incorrect communication system or agent. This can lead to decreased customer satisfaction and inefficient usage of contact center resources.